


Incubus

by teaserbabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Because sometime, you have to cheat to get what you want.And it's really bad that it feels rightL is L and K is K, you've got the hint ;)





	1. There was the reason

L’s pupils dilated upon hearing the answer.

Not like he was super confident that the man would accept.

But he didn’t expect the awkward smile and straightforward rejection coming from the guy who clearly had seduced him with all the unnecessary skinship and clinging ever since they knew each other.

“I’m sorry. I like you as my loveable dongsaeng, not more than that.”

K tried to reach for L’s hand but the younger refused. L was frowning with his head down and K could only sighed.

K felt really bad. But he couldn’t build relationship just because of pity. It would hurt L more in the process.

Besides, K knew that L got chance with all the lady he deserves as long as he could tone down his quirky body language every time they were around.

K sipped his remaining tea and waited for the younger to speak or do something to break the ice. K didn’t mind a slap or two, or maybe a punch, he could handle that. But L kept on looking at his own thighs.

Licking his lips, K decided to give the man space and sat up. That was when K saw L flinched.

He waited for a moment before finally giving up.

“I’m really sorry,” K said despite his own broken heart for hurting his best friend, then process to leave the cafe after paying for both of them.

L could hear the ringing bell of the door when K went away, leaving him with his own misery. He may had started crying because he could feel his body trembled. But more than that, he felt numb inside out. 

That was when he felt something clicked inside his head.

That maybe a little revenge wouldn’t hurt.


	2. The Power to use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K felt guilty but really, he shouldn't, because L would get his revenge anyway

It would be a lie if K said he didn’t feel bad.

L was really a nice guy. K likes him but not as much as to make love with him.

Romantic relationship is always hard for K and he wouldn’t want to risk his precious friendship for momentary satisfaction.

But still, he didn’t expect to get haunted by L in his dream. Moreover that it felt so real that he was a bit confused.

“Is it a dream?” K made sure once again, looking directly at L who was staring at him from above.

“Yep, how else that I can be in your room, strangling you easily like this?”

K lifted his eyebrows, the L in his dream made more sense than the real L could ever be.

“So why I am having a dream of you, on my bed, stroking uh, my dick?”

L made a funny face, “ask yourself?

“Maybe deep down, you want me to?”

L tried. After all, he couldn’t lose hope for the man of his dream that easily. That was why he decided to let himself use the dirtiest way to own the older man.

L could see K thought about it for moment. L’s heart sank when he saw the frown on K’s face.

The anger hit him again that he unconsciously clenched his hand a little bit harder than necessary, making the man beneath him yelped in pain.

But how could L care about that when his own heart was bleeding a river. 

He knew K couldn’t move his body for the spell he cast him, so L used this opportunity to deep kiss him instead.

Their first kiss that taste not as sweet as suppose to be. And L blamed K entirely for that.

Nothing to lose, nothing to regret, because for you, it’s just a dream and only a painful reality for me.

L was still angry, of course. The rejection was happen not long ago.

And the lust he felt upon seeing K for himself to have, it didn’t help at all.

When both of them parted their lips, L couldn’t contain his smile. It was wrong for him to use his power like this, but damn, it still felt so good.

“Should I cast another spell for you?” L whispered to K. 

Before K could understand the words, L started speaking in gibberish while massaging K's erected penis and balls.

Soon, he was hard, but K assumed that it was because L in his dream was really good with handjob.

“I’m sorry Hyung, I think I’ll just jump to the main dish.”

With that, L started to lifted one of K’s leg and supported it on his shoulder.

K knew what would come next when L started to prepare his bottom. He just couldn’t comprehend that deep down, unconsciously, that he wanted L to enter him so bad that he could have a dream about it.

But strangely, it doesn’t feel wrong. In fact, it kind of feels right.

L didn’t hesitate to enter K, it was smooth like he already did that multiple times. Or maybe because L had dreamt about it for years.

It was a real deal, and L was glad that it felt better than he expected.

K’s expression was a mix of pain and pleasure. L had made him so horny before he began anyway.

L leaned forward and started moving his hips, he was satisfied to met K’s moans right away.

Underneath L, K was having a hard time. His dick was painfully erected that he could see his own swollen shaft bobbing back and forth following L’s rhythm. 

He really wanted to touch himself so bad but his body won’t move. He was more than close. He was in the edge every time L entered him hard yet his dick refused to let out his load.

He didn’t understand why. Why is it so hard to let go and cum to his heart content. Wasn’t it his dream?

“Because it’s not the right time.”

K looked up to see L smirking. Great, so the L in his dream could read his dirty mind too.

“Are you not embarrassed to cum just from a few fuck? In fact, you should have felt the urge to cum right when I enter you, no?” L teased him.

“Shut up, it’s my dream. And I think it’s because of your spell that I’m so horny like this.”

L rolled his eyes. K had nice observation even in ‘dream world’.

“Well. You are right. You can’t come without my consent, even if I give you a hard fuck like this.” L explained while giving the hard fuck he promised.

K arched his back, he was so close, so close. Damn, why he couldn’t unload himself.

“Painful, Hyung? Served you right,” L said, continuing his job while spreading K’s legs more to fuck his toy deeper.

“Is it my punishment?” K managed to asked between his moans.

L licked his lips, “Yes, of course.” 

With that, he fasten the pace.

L didn’t stop until he cum hard inside the man who almost out of breath.

Satisfied, he inspected the condition of his victim beneath him. K was sweating and he could see the glimpse of tears on his small eyes. Such a rare sight.

K’s dick was as hard as rock with his scrotum swollen so big from all the cum trapped inside that it felt like bouncy balls on his hands.

L could hear K writhing in pain when he touched the man’s burning genitals. 

To be honest, L could go for round 2 and 3 right away. But he didn’t want the older man to die from heart attack.

“L, Isn’t it enough?” K asked. It was weird to have to beg in his dream, but really, whatever to get his release.

“I think it’s not the right time yet, Hyung,” L answered, teasing. Really. K’s pitiful voice only made him bolder to torment the poor guy.

L leaned closer to K’s face, entering the victim’s wet entrance once again. It felt like second heaven for L and L knew for K, it was a hell.

L catch K’s mouth before he could cried in pain. He started fucking while grinding his body to K’s, trapping the swollen K’s dick between their body heat.

K almost lost himself.

He was so hard yet something prevent him from cumming again and again it was frustrating. The new pressure and heat that forcefully rubbed on his cock was excruciating. What kind of nightmare is this, he thought.

The second shot of cum filled K’s stomach and he only could feel envious.

“Fun?” L asked, clearly just teasing the older man.

“Enough, it’s enough.”

“That’s not what you decided. I’m the one in charge here,” L reminded him, squeezing the fully risen cock hard, “but you can beg nicely, like using a word ‘please’”.

K had enough, it was just a dream anyway. A painful dream.

“Please, I had enough.”

L smiled so bright. Damn, he could get used to this more than he should.

“Call me master, and promise to do what I told you to.”

Anything you fucker want, K thought.

“Master, I’ll do what you want me to.”

L nodded in satisfaction. He looked at K’s dick which still sprung tall between K’s legs, with no sight of limping down (yet) and felt a little bit of reluctant to lose that funny sight. But the sun would rise soon and his spell would be broken.

“Okay,” L finally said, flicking K’s dick unnecessarily just because he could.

“Ow, what the hell.” K protested.

L glared at him, but decided to let him go.

“I’ll take off the spell for you so that you can ride me and make me feel good,” L demanded.

“But you just came twice,” K whined but hold himself upon seeing L’s dissatisfied face.

L did weird hand movement and K was able to move his body finally. He got up slowly and hissed from all of the pain he felt on his body.

This nightmare sure feels so real, he thought.

L was positioning himself so that he comfortably resting his back on the bed wall while waiting for K to ride his already standing dick.

K decided to use that millisecond opportunity to stroke himself.

It only hurt and his dick still won’t load it’s filling. K sighed in defeat.

L signed K to start working so K reluctantly went closer to L and positioned himself to fill his hole again.

His back was facing L and slowly, with L’s hardened dick on his hand to guide the way, K lowered himself until his opening nudged the tip of L’s dick.

K could feel his own dick protesting to shoot his cum when he was stretched open by L’s thick dick for the third time that night.

Still, even after engulfing the full length, his dick was unable to get his released like there was a invisible cork right on the tip of his dick that preventing him from leaking even a precum.

“Cork is a nice description,” L nonchalantly chuckled and K was offended. The younger man could read his mind and still didn’t put the end to his misery.

“Well, you can move now, and I also will let you to touch yourself.”

K felt grateful even though he knew he shouldn’t. L was ordering him around in his own dream. What was he? A slave?

But wait, was he unconsciously wanting to be controlled?

K quickly shook his head to clear his mind. Besides, L had pinched his butt hard to make K started to move.

K moaned every time he fuck himself into his sweet spot. His body had been used to L’s size that gravity was enough to make him swallow L’s deep. K also diligently moved his hand, massaging his painful erection in hope that he could finally got his release.

But it was no use. No matter how hard he stroked and squeezed, his dick was clogged. It only made the pain worse that K had to stop trying and instead, focusing on the task to at least make L feels good.

But it also became too much.

L realized that K was not moving anymore and instead trembling hard on top of him.

“Are you giving up?” L teased and embraced the older man from behind. He was startled when K throw his head back upon making contact with L’s skin.

K was writhing in pain. His body became too sensitive from holding his urge too long that a slight touch torment him like a prick of needles.

L bit his lips. Was he cross the line? He tried to hold K’s trembling body and sooth him.

“Please, it hurts, it hurts.” K panted hard.

That was the first time he saw the older man begged desperately.

“Okay, I understand, I will help you. Hyung,” L assured the trembling man.

“I need you to hold your cock down because it would be a mess,” L ordered. K complied with much difficulties. His cock was too sensitive to even a single touch, it felt like holding a burning charcoal.

“Only me who can make you feel good, Hyung. Remember this will you,” L whispered to K’s ear while caressing K’s upper body. He ignored the whimpers of his slave and started concentrating to the one spot he desired.

Carefully, L placed his index fingers to both of K’s nipples gently.

With that, K came. 

So hard that K could only gasped for air after he shot his cum dry.

He felt like losing half of his soul, yet it felt amazing that the tears flow out naturally from his eyes.

K could feel L’s body shaking from holding his laughter.  
“You came so hard just by having your nipples touched. You should be ashamed.”

“No, because it’s just a silly dream,” K said, defending himself.

“No, it’s because I’m the one touching them, see like this.”

This time, L pinched the nipples and without K’s consent, his dick started to swell again. And when the younger tweaked his nipples, K cum for the second time.

K swore that he saw stars right before his eyes. Or maybe he went nuts. He gasped for air once again when his dick stopped shooting semen to his bedsheet.

“See,” L giggled. It was fun to see the older man trembling for different reason this time.

“Stop, I had enough.”

“Master…”

“Master, yeah whatever, just stop. You will milk me dry.”

L nodded, “that’s good idea,” he implied, “besides, your balls are still swollen. You still have so many cum to shoot, 3-4 times more?”

K gulped down. He realized that his body won’t move to his command again.

“I’m still hard inside you anyway. Let’s have more round and this time, you can cum as much as you want.”

With that, L helped K to lie on his stomach and processed the milking despite K’s cry for help.


	3. The Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K could pretend that it was just a wild dream he had, but his body said difference

“What the hell was that”

K woke up with sore body. Upon getting up, the first thing he saw was his bed sheet covered in sticky dried liquid.

He sure had wild wet dream last night.

His heart ached when he remembered the reason he had those dream. L’s confession was a genuine one, And that was why he only could answer genuinely as well.

Dragging his hurting body, K decided to take hot shower and prepare for the day.

The hot water really help on relaxing his stiff body from whatever his body did unconsciously the night before.

K washed himself clean and started to stroke his toned chest with his soap when he felt the sudden urge to moan.

“The hell.”

His nipples were standing hard that even the slight touch had him moan and penis start to erect.

“I thought you had enough last night,” K grumbled and started to stroke his shaft.

He cursed when he checked the time after relieving himself and curse even more when he noticed that his nipples were as hard as before.

There was no time to handle it so K decided to tape his nipples and processed to dress himself to work.

The tape worked well to at least prevent the nipples from poking out of his shirt. But it didn’t stop him from feeling everything unnecessary.

Every time he moved, the fabric brushed his nipples and K had to bite his lower lip to hold his moan. He almost lost it when his friend playfully punch his chest.

His naturally small eyes widen that his friend had to step back from fear. But soon K smiled before excusing himself to the nearest washroom for another release.

“Fuck,” he cursed when he masturbate for the fifth time that day yet his nipples were still sensitive.

He felt tired and aching for something. Something that could make his body feels fulfilled. Some pleasure, Some…

L’s…

K stopped on his track when he saw L on his way to the washroom K just used.

“Hyung,” L greeted him. K lowered his head, unable to look L’s in the eyes.

L probably had noticed that, and K was sure the latter had thought that K was feeling awkward that he avoid the eye contact.

L probably didn’t notice, that K had swallowed his saliva upon seeing his junior. That K’s heartbeat had sped up to the point that he felt the urge to puke. That K’s mind went back to his wild dream he had last night.

[i]“Only me who can make you feel good, Hyung. Remember this will you.”[/i]

K could feel the chill all over his body when his mind replay that part in his brain. And strangely, it wasn’t a terrible chill, instead... 

K couldn’t believe his body felt aroused just from seeing L in his usual shirt and long chino pants. Moreover that he just masturbate a minute ago in cubicle.

Should he go back to the washroom L had gone to for another release?

K shook his head. He could endure it just fine. Ice water would help.

Or probably not.

Their boss assigned L to help K with the report so they had to spend an hour together.

They awkwardly help each other to finish the task as quickly as possible, and for K, he had another reason to move stiffly around L. 

And he almost lose it when their hand accidentally brushed each other. K unconsciously let out a moan. Before L could process the odd, K had excused himself for toilet break.

Have you ever masturbate while crying from frustration?

Well, it was K’s first time.

It didn’t feel good, just pain and feeling of undone and it frustrate K even more.

Is he broken?

K washed his face with cold water, trying to regain his composure back.

Is the regret of denying L’s love had affected him deeply?

K took a long breath. His mind had given up on thinking. He went back to the room where L had waited for him, finishing the task and went on with his day.

“Hyung.”

K blinked rapidly before looking at his surrounding. Quite familiar place but how...

“You work like lifeless zombi and followed me around all day. It was strange but I let you, but.. I’m not sure I want you in my house right now,” L explained to dumbfound K.

I might really have broken, K thought.

How else someone could explain his odd behavior. HIS OWN BODY’s behavior.

But if his illness was caused by one reason, then probably he knew how to cure it.

“Uh, see, about yesterday..” K started, licking his lips nervously.

L raised his eyebrows and K didn’t know if it was a good sign or not.

“Uh, well, I think I.. we can…”

“Hyung, you reject me.”

K froze. He looked up to see L’s eyes and they were as cold as ice.

“Don’t even try Hyung, once was enough. I’m already hurt,” L said, angry.

“No, it was my mistake. I kind of feel it. My feeling…” K tried to explained but L cut him off.

“Are you sure it’s your feeling and not your arousal?”

K was taken back. His eyes widened.

“Hyung, your bulge is too visible,” L retorted, almost smirking. 

“Really Hyung, you thought I confess to you just for sex?

“My feeling was genuine and you reconsidering it because you are horny. Thank you,” L finished and opened his door.

“No, stop,” K begged, “I know I’m a bastard and I don’t deserve your love anymore, but..”

K sighed. He didn’t know what he wants either.

But L probably knew.

“But you want me don’t you?”

K almost nodded.

“Well, maybe we can arrange that,” L said, leaning to his apartment door.

It didn’t sound nice, like K was a pizza that delivered to wrong address and L was offering a solution so K won’t get wasted.

But K’s heart fluttered. There was a hope.

“Since you want me for sex, let me have you as my sex toy.”

Ok, that went to really weird direction, K thought. But still, his heart was beating so fast in excitement. He really was broken.

L licked his lips, studying K’s form from head to toe.

He processed to write on his notes and tore the paper for K to see.

“If you really want it, come to me with all of them attached. Maybe not the blindfold,” L said casually like he just asked K to buy some groceries.

K read the paper on his hand, not moving an inch.

L opened his door once again and ready to leave K. He looked at the older man once again, before bidding him goodnight.

“I know that you couldn’t. Just give up on me,” L said and closed his door.

 

K stood there for couple of minutes before realizing that all his belongings wasn’t with him. He really did follow L around to his home unconsciously.

He went back to the office and walked around. Not sure if he had to give up and go home or try again.

 

That was when he spot the small toy shop he never batted an eye of.

Gulping down, K gripped the memo tightly and walked toward the shop.

 

It almost midnight when L’s doorbell rang.

“Nah,” he said to himself and guessing that it was just clumsy post officer mistaken his unit as one of the neighbour’s.

He took a peek from peek hole and surprised to see K. He wore his coat this time, and a masker. But that hair, that bulky body. There was no mistake that he was K.

L smiled so wide that he covered his own mouth from habit. He was happy that K came back for him on his own will. And this time, neither of them were dreaming.

It was fascinating to see his hyung stood in font of his house that L forgot to actually greet the older man properly.

The minutes felt like eternity for K. It was embarrassing, devastating, and confusing on how he just went on with L’s ridiculous suggestion. What was he thinking?

But still, K could only hope that L would open the door for him, accept his apology and himself.

When the door finally opened, K couldn’t help but let out a whimper. He felt like abandoned dog that got accepted once again by his master.

There, L stood, grinning ear to ear and K almost melt from relieved.

“Are you?”

L didn’t need to ask any further. He reached for K’s masker and lowered it, uncover the leather mouthgag underneath.

L didn’t know that he could smile so wide until then. His crush listened to his every command and surrender completely for his mercy.

Is it heaven on earth?

L decided to roamed his hand around K’s toned body, feeling the bind that hidden well under the shirt and pants K was wearing.

L noticed that K kept looking at the floor, trying to hold his whimper every time L touched the shorter man.

L was so ready to process further but they were still outside. Just need a step or two to hide his crush all for himself.

K gasped under his mouthgag when L hugged him roughly.

“If you step inside, You cannot go back,” L reminded him.

He watched the older man in his arm, searching for any last minute rejection but there was none. So L unlinked his arm to hold the man’s hand and guided him inside.


	4. The Object

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K decided to surrender and L agreed to accept him, or not

L only let go of K`s hand once they were fully inside, in the living room to be exact.　L noticed that K was still dozing off, like he was under a spell, which obviously not, because L didn`t use his power yet.

L decided to rest his body on his couch, facing K who finally got aware of the surrounding, that he was standing in the middle of the room, with L watching him not far from where he stood.

The awkwardness crept onto K`s body that he unconsciously shifted his weight from right to left. He usually had start biting his lips by now if not because of the mouth gag he wore under the mask.

“Show me,” L commanded. At first K didn`t quite comprehend, but he guessed it must be about the black coat he wore.

He took of the coat, but didn`t see any satisfaction on L`s expression, so he thought about undoing his shirt and pants this time. But then he remembered what exactly he wore under that he felt reluctant to continue.

K could hear sigh coming out from L and it made his heart tense. He took a glimpse toward the younger guy and L looked annoyed.

It was embarrassing and humiliating but K`s mind refuse to disappoint L more. He finally took off the first button, and the second, third, then the zip of his pants, lowering them down until the black leather strap was the only thing still clinging onto his body.

K knew he looked like a creep. The only time he saw man actually wear that kind of costume was in that really bad quality S&M porn video he watched with his high school friend for a laugh.

K didn`t dare to raise his head, not even when L approached him closer.

“The rest?” L asked.

K knew right away that he was talking about the rest of the stuff he supposed to buy before visiting him.

K pointed at the paper bag he brought with him. L took the bag and began searching before taking out the blindfold K had bought.

He didn`t ask permission nor approval before putting it to K. K took a deep breath. Now his vision was completely blocked. He sure had bought a real nice quality of blindfold.

K felt the tug on his wrist before his arm were bended to his back. There was a click sound and he knew right away that L had locked K`s wrist leather band together.

K moaned when L`s fingers trail along his inner thighs. The hand stopped at other bands that he wore just above his knee. He heard another click before L forcefully made K to spread his legs and fastened the rigid stick to his another leg.

The warmth of L`s hands had left K`s body. He knew the preparation was over.

K could hear the tud sound of L sitting on the coach, a little bit movement before he heard sound of a phone shutter.  
The younger guy was definitely having fun taking picture of him right now. K could only tremble, from embarrassment more than anger. His body was overly sensitive since morning. He got another boner while putting on the S&M attire in public toilet awhile ago despite all the masturbation he had in the office. He realized how hard he was when taking off the pants earlier, and with soft touch from L when `helping` him to put on the rest, K actually quite sure he was already leaking a precum right now.

His only wished was that L would do something, anything so his mind didn`t need to get occupied with embarrassment and awkwardness.

L checked the picture he took and whistle. It was good idea to invest on phone with high quality camera. He zoomed in to the abs of the older man, and it captured every detail of the muscles and veins perfectly. How he wished he could just put the man in his home as an ornament forever. L smiled when he realized that he actually could.

L put down the camera and watched the trembling man in front of him. Bind and blindfolded, with legs spread apart and obviously horny.

L crossed his legs and started to think

_“Now what should I do?”_


End file.
